


Jarring Words

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [103]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Swearing, brief Lydia Martin - Freeform, liberal use of the f-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This drabble is a side-effect of reading a Sterekated Jane Austen novel AU.





	Jarring Words

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a side-effect of reading a Sterekated Jane Austen novel AU.

“Maybe we should have a swear jar,” Lydia suggests, after Isaac spouts an especially colorful stream of profanity.

“I stubbed my fucking toe!” Isaac explains.

“A swear jar’s gonna be a financial hardship for me,” Stiles says.”Unless you accept IOU’s.”

“You _do_ curse a lot,” Derek chimes in casually, regretting it immediately.

“Do I now?” Stiles whirls to face him. “So you’d rather hear, ‘ _Oh yes, Mr. Hale, pray continue that particular activity in that particular location, only more vigorously,’_ than, ‘ _Fuck yeah, baby, fuck me right there, fuck me harder_ ’?”

Red-faced, Derek decrees, “There’ll be no swear jar.”


End file.
